Littlenathanial
''"Walking around" ''-Littlenathanial'Stub }|[[ } Stub]]|}} '''Littlenathanial is a myth who is known for his many games, most notably "The thing that walks with her". He has many accounts, and his favorites contain 5 games from 5 of them. D3rWgr4UYAE3vi8.png|The wheel|linktext=The wheel Overview Littlenathanial wears a simplistic bow-tie, and that appearance of his stays the same on all of the accounts that he owns except for NathanialsMind and NathanialsEnd, where the color schemes are slightly different. History Most of Nathanial's place were made in 2016, but a small portion of them gets updates to this day. Somewhere along the way, myth hunters found out about him and began myth hunting his games. Littlenathanial uploaded quite a few decals throughout the 3+ years he has been on Roblox. Four of them were appeared in his inventory on January 6th of 2016. They were named "The beginning", "The complexion of life", "The end is never the end" and "The path most traveled". All of these decals were screenshots from his well-known game "The thing that walks with her". Another decal titled "Future end" was uploaded on May 14th, 2017, and showed a screenshot from a game published on one of his presumed alts, NathanialsEnd. Yet another decal didn't have a name and was titled "." instead. Just like the other decals, it was a picture of one of his places. And lastly, Littlenathanial uploaded another batch of decals on December 13th, 2018. There were five of them in total. One of them was a picture of a distorted face of a bald person, another one was a partially transparent picture of a chessboard, two other ones were monochromatic images that looked similar to white noise you usually appears on TV, and the fifth one got filtered. Another one of his accounts known as NathanialsEnd also had plenty of decals (eight of them to be exact). Most of them didn't have names and were likely used in his games as textures. No other accounts that belonged to him seem to have any decals (except for NathanialsMind, whose inventory is hidden). When it comes to this myth's games, the vast majority of them require you to find and touch triggers that unlock new areas. The triggers are invisible most of the time, but sometimes they are presented as switches or levers that you need to toggle. Littlenathanial currently has three active games on his account: one of them is titled "The thing that walks with her" and the other one is called "Encumbered". The third one is "Attainment Failure", a new game. The former game is the more known one as it's been around for almost as long as his account (with the difference of one day). The game has multiple pathways and outcomes depending on which set of triggers you unlock first, and it requires you to join a new server if you want to try to unlock a different route. The one with the most content is a pathway that you unlock by finding a secret tunnel near the grave. You will then have to respawn, go across the bridge and continue unlocking new areas until you reach what seems to be the end. The game also has a lot of trees throughout, and if you position the camera in a certain way, you will see that some of them have some hidden messages that tell you the story. As you make more and more progress in the game, the music changes from having normal speed, to speeding up more and more until eventually stopping altogether. Also, if you unlock enough areas, you'll end up being surrounded by fog. "The thing that walks with her" also has teleporters to Littlenathanial's other games, ranging from big to small, such as Littlenathanial's place number : 1. Some of the teleporters don't work anymore and require an exploit. The second game by Nathanial is called "Encumbered". It was created about a year after the myth presumably ended, and the reason why he decided to come back is still unknown. "Encumbered" features a place with a code that you have to input to unlock a portal that teleports you to another game. In the next game you need to make your way up and find yet another portal in one of the many buildings. That portal, in turn, will transport you to what seems to be the last game, where you have to click two switches to unlock a threatening message. "The thing that walks with her", "Encumbered" and Littlenathanial's Twitter account were all last updated at the end of 2018. One thing worthy of note is that NathanialsMind's game received an update on January 9th of 2019, but, despite this, there seems to be no new content in the game. On March 21st, Littlenathanial made 6 new places. On April 8th, Littlenathanial became active once again on his Twitter. He updated his bio, adding a link to his Roblox profile, and deleted all the photos he had uploaded prior to that day, and replaced them with a screenshot from "Encumbered", one of the games featured on his profile, but with color effects. Nathanial also made a poll asking people if he should collaborate & uploaded a picture of a wheel with symbols that represent various myths including himself. The myths on the wheel were (excluding him) NirvanayiYerazoghy, TwinVisitor, FeelingofXenization, therulerofnothing, MrRealism, PayotHayot and FormidableDiplomat. A day later he posted a screenshot from what seemed to be his upcoming game. The screenshot featured a lighthouse on an island, with the aforementioned wheel in the upper right of the picture. On April 14th, Littlenathanial made yet another tweet with a caption "Set foot inside". It showed the lighthouse from the previous tweet at a slightly different angle, and a few columns with a gateway as well as some sort of statue. Both of these images had the aforementioned wheel in the corner, which likely served as a watermark. On May 2nd and 4th respectively, two more tweets with four screenshots had been posted on Nathanial's twitter, but one of them was deleted later on. As usual, all of the aforementioned tweets contained previews of his upcoming games, or just screenshots in general. One of the more notable things took place on May 8th. Nathanial uploaded another screenshot, which contained a caption with a date that was only a day away from the day on which it had been posted: "5/9/19". On May 9th, Littlenathanial’s new long-awaited game finally came out, titled "Attainment Failure". Two days after the game’s release, Nathanial made one last tweet. It was a picture of him waving, saying "Goodbye. Thank you.". On October 26, he posted a new tweet. Games The thing that walks with her Encumbered NathanialsDreaming's Place Mind Culmination Nathanial's End Attainment Failure Behavior Littlenathanial is one of the myths who was almost never seen talking anywhere, with the exception of a few things, such as his places and his Twitter accounts. He would also answer some myth hunters' questions when they sent him a private message, although there are very few recorded cases of that happening. External Links Littlenathanial's Roblox Profile NathanialsDreaming's Roblox Profile (alternate) NathanialsMind's Roblox Profile (alternate) NathanialsNightmares's Roblox Profile (alternate) NathanialsEnd's Roblox Profile (alternate) NathanialsConfusing's Roblox Profile (alternate) 132431132's Roblox Profile (alternate) Littlenathanial's First Twitter Littlenathanial's Second Twitter Trivia * Littlenathanial's myth came to a conclusion when a hidden account named 132431132 released a game in which the owner bid their goodbyes to the myth. However, about a year later they decided to come back and made another game called "Encumbered", which led you to two other games. * Littlenathanial has two twitter accounts: he made the first one in December of 2016 and the second one in December of 2018. Both of the accounts were used to upload screenshots of the upcoming games. * One of the recurring things in Nathanial's games is a statue of a person standing on a pedestal, which often kills you when you touch it. It is called the Guardian. It is female, as it is referred with the pronoun "She" in The thing that walks with her''' '''("She was there when the world was young"). * He has never appeared to type anything in the description of his games. * The occurrence of "her" in the LittleNathanial games has been confirmed to be Nathanial's Grandmother Category:Myths Category:Popular Myths Category:Myths With Twitter Category:Retired Myths Category:Myth Category:Myths with Social Medias